Absolute Hacker
by bootred
Summary: AU Hina/Naru Naruto Uzumaki ist laut, chaotisch und wild. Er ist kaum zu bändigen, kommt so mal so durch die Schule und viele halten ihn für dümmlich. Doch hinter seiner Naivität und Ungeduld verbirgt sich ein IQ von ungefähr 140. Viele kennen ihn als Unruhestifter, doch er hat ein Ziel vor Augen: Herausfinden was mit seinen Eltern geschehen ist. Wie er das anstellt? Als Hacker.
1. Prolog: Kitsune

**Absolute Hacker**

 **Prolog – Kitsune**

* * *

 **Windstraße, Konoha, Sonntag, 12. Oktober 2014 um 17:34**

Im Zimmer war es dunkel, die Jalousien waren zugezogen und kein Fünkchen

Tageslicht konnte seinen Weg hinein finden. Nur das Licht eines Bildschirmes erhellte

den verdunkelten Raum.

„Hehehe…", kicherte die Figur unheimlich. Nur das Klicken der Tastatur klang im

Raum nach. Eine blaue Decke bedeckte jene Figur, die am Boden saß, mit dem Notebook, dass als einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes diente. Die Decke war weich und wärmte die Person die die Herbstkälte kaum spürte. Die Heizung war kaputt.

„Naruto, du verdammter Bengel!", mit einem lauten Poltern wurde die Tür geöffnet

und ein grauhaariger Mann stand schweratmend im Türrahmen. Naruto schrak

zusammen, fluchte leise und klickte schnell auf die Entertaste. Wütend funkelte er den

Großvater an.

„Was hast du jetzt wieder für ein Problem, alter Mann?!"

„Du hast das letzte Ramen gegessen! Das war für mich! Für MICH!", fauchte er und packte seinen Enkel am Kragen.

„Ich habe es mit Liebe gekocht und wollte die letzte Portion heute genießen. Und jetzt komme ich von der Arbeit nach Hause und muss feststellen dass mein Taugenichts von einem Enkel schon alles aufgegessen hat! Du.. Du!"

Naruto, versuchte sich von dem kräftigen Griff seines Großvaters los zumachen. Schließlich schaffte er es auch und entfernte sich einige Schritte von diesem. Tja…", sagte der siebzehnjährige mit einem frechen Grinsen, „Wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst!"

„Du…!", der alte Mann knirschte mit den Zähnen und machte einen Satz nach vorne um seinen Enkel in die Hände zu bekommen, doch der Jugendliche war schneller und

schmuggelte sich an seinem Großvater vorbei.

Lachend lief er aus seinem Zimmer, anschließend die Treppe runter und flüchtete. Das Letzte das Naruto hörte, ehe die Haustür hinter ihm zu fiel war ein lautes: „Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme!"

Sasuke Uchiha war ein ruhiger, ordentlicher Jugendlicher der die Stille seines

Heims genoss. Sein Bruder war momentan auf der Universität, während seine Eltern

entfernte Bekannte besuchten.

Er hasste alles laute, Chaos mit sich führte und – wie schon erwähnt – laut war. Da war es keine sonderliche Überraschung, dass sein Gesicht sich in eine Grimasse verwandelte, als er sein Zimmer betrat.

Er war gerade in der Küche gewesen, hatte sich einen kleinen Snack gemacht, um in aller Ruhe einen Film anzusehen, als er etwas in seinem Zimmer entdeckte.

Dieses Etwas war ein Jemand und dieser Jemand war alles was Sasuke Uchiha hasste, in einer Person vereint. Da war er. Naruto Uzumaki, sein Nachbar, jemand den er seit dem Kindergarten kannte und… sein bester Freund.

„Naruto…", kam es bedrohlich von dem Schwarzhaarigen. Grinsend hob der Blonde

eine Hand zum Gruße: „Yo."

„…", Sasuke starrte seinen Freund böse an, gab es jedoch schnell wieder auf. Er seufzte. Weg war er, sein angenehmer, ereignisloser Tag.

„Was machst du hier? Wie bist du in mein Zimmer gekommen?", fragte er Naruto. Der Blonde grinste nur etwas verlegen: „Jiraya-ji ist wieder wütend. Hab sein Ramen anscheinend aufgegessen. Und ich bin hochgeklettert. Dein Fenster war offen."

„Du hast ihm wieder mal alles weggegessen?"

Naruto grinste.

Sasuke seufzte.

Naruto grinste noch immer.

„…Lust auf einen Film?", fragte Sasuke. Naruto hielt in seiner Bewegung Inne und schaute neugierig auf.

„Immer doch! Welchen denn?"

„Pulp Fiction."

„Klasse! Der geht immer!"

* * *

 **Irgendeine Security Facility, 12. Oktober 2014 um 17:35**

„Sir, unsere Sicherheitsprogramme spielen verrückt!", teilte ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit einem gut sitzendem Anzug und roter Krawatte seinem Vorgesetzten mit, dabei zitterte seine Stimme sichtlich etwas. Leider hatte er bei seinen Kollegen den Kürzeren gezogen und musste seinem Boss wohl oder übel die schlechte Nachricht überbringen. Dieser reagierte wie man es von einem Choleriker wohl erwarten würde. Sein Gesicht fing vor lauter Wut an rot zu werden und wäre dies ein Cartoon wäre wohl auch Rauch aus seinen Ohren gekommen. Dem rotkrawattigem Mann brach der Schweiß aus.

„Wie bitte?! Wie zum Teufel konnte das passieren? Wo ist der Sicherheitschef?", er

schritt in den Raum wo sich die Mitarbeiter war groß, mit vielen

Computern, technischen Geräten, neuen Ersatzteilen, Kabeln und vielem anderem Krims Krams. Der Choleriker hatte keine Ahnung davon und scherte sich auch nicht darum etwas darüber zu recherchieren, solange er seinen monatlichen Gehaltscheck bekam.

„I-ich bin hier…" ein kleiner grauhaariger Mann mit Brille schritt zu seinem Chef und

meldete sich. Sein schütteres Haar schien Angst zu bekommen und… zitterte es? Der

rotkrawattige junge Mann, blinzelte und starrte das Haar fasziniert an.

„Können Sie mir sagen was passiert ist?", bellte der cholerische Chef.

"I-ich weiß auch nicht… Sir. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen waren einige

Dateien einfach futsch… u-und als ich dem nachgehen wollte, haben die Firewall und

alle anderen Sicherheitsprogramme angefangen verrückt zu spielen. Sie… also, sie

lassen niemanden mehr durch."

Eine Ader trat auf der Stirn des Chefs hervor: „Und bis wann können Sie das Problem

beseitigen?"

„A-also...", der Grauhaarige wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Stirn, „Bis

morgen Abend… frühestens."

„Chef, Chef!", eine schlaksige Frau mit großer Hornbrille kam herbeigelaufen.

„Was?!"

„Ja?"

Der Grauhaarige und der Choleriker sahen sich an. Sie hatten beide gleichzeitig gesprochen und in diesem Blickkontakt versuchten sie sich und ihre Autorität einzuschätzen.

Schließlich gab der grauhaarige zottelig wirkende Professor den Starrkontest auf und sah weg. Im Abteilungsleiter wuchs ein Triumph über den Sieg heran.

Choleriker wandte sich schließlich an die junge Frau: „Was denn jetzt schon

wieder?!"

Die Frau zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper und antwortete ohne Wirrungen

und Irrungen: „S-sir, da, nun ja, da ist eine Nachricht. Anscheinend war es ein Hacker der das System durcheinander gebracht hat."

Stille. Man hätte ein Haar auf den Boden fallen hören können. Der cholerische Abteilungsleiter hörte diese Nachricht auch nicht unbedingt gerne und war wieder davor einen seiner Wutanfälle zu haben und knurrte bedrohlich, aber auch fragend: „Ein Hacker?"

Die Frau nickte: „Ja genau. Und er hat eine Botschaft hinterlassen." Jetzt zögerte sie

doch ein wenig.

„Und die wäre?!", hart landete seine Hand auf dem Tisch vor ihr, sie bebte, er hatte Mühe seine Wut zurück zu halten. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? War er den nur von Nichtsnutzen umgeben?! Wofür bezahlte er diese Leute überhaupt wenn sie nicht einmal einen Häckerangriff stoppen konnten!

„Ähm, es ist nicht wirklich eine Botschaft eher… ein Bild oder eine GIF. Die sind im Moment ganz beliebt."

„Ich warte."

Nun, es ist ein lachender Fuchs. Sir."

Stille.

„K-k-kitsune?", fragte der grauhaarige Sicherheitschef nach. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Kitsune? Er nahm mit der linken Hand die Brille ab und rieb sich mit der Rechten die Nasenwurzel.

„Wer ist das?", fragte nun der Choleriker den älteren Sicherheitschef. „Nun, dieser Kitsune ist, also, er ist ein berühmter Hacker, d-der nun s-seit einiger Zeit immer, also immer mehr an Be-Berühmtheit g-gewinnt.", kam es stotternd hervor und der zottelige Sicherheitschef rieb sich den Schweiß von seinen Händen an seiner Kleidung ab.

Er fuhr fort: „D-dieser Kitsune sucht, also er such sich anscheinend w-wahllos ir- irgendwelche Firmen a-aus und hackt s-sich in deren Programme. Er kann jegliche Sicherheitssysteme knacken ohne dabei bemerkt zu werden. Es ist unglaublich."

„Und was nützt mir diese Information jetzt genau?!", bellte es, „Ich will, dass das

Problem gelöst wird. SOFORT!"

Der Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung war erst vor kurzem als Leiter dieser Abteilung

zugeschrieben worden und kannte sich, milde ausgedrückt, wenig mit Technik,

Computern, Hacking (und was es sonst noch alles in dieser Rubrik gab) aus. Der

cholerischer neuer Boss schritt schließlich zurück in sein Büro, die Schritte aggressiv und ungeduldig.

Der junge Mann und die Frau blickten dem neuen Chef der Sicherheitsabteilung nach und wandten ihren Blick an ihren Mentor, den zotteligen nervös wirkenden Professor.

„Ja, genau, also… also geht a-an die Arbeit un-und versucht den Sch-schaden so gut es geht ein-einzudämmen."

Die zwei Mitarbeiter nickten und eilten ebenfalls davon. Nervös wischte sich der ältere Grauhaarige ein weiteres Mal über die Stirn. Was für ein Tag! Gut, dass ihr neuer Chef wieder in sein Büro gegangen war. Choleriker waren eine anstrengende Spezies der Menschheit. Doch schließlich lächelte der zottelige Professor.

Mal sehen wie gut dieser Hacker wirklich war. Endlich mal wieder eine

Herausforderung.


	2. Kapitel 1: Idylle

**Absolute Hacker**

 **.**

 **Kapitel 1 - Idylle**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Windstraße, Konoha, Sonntag, 12. Oktober 2014 um 21:12**

 **.**

Filmgeräusche erfüllten den Raum und von einem blonden Jugendlichen wurden immer wieder Kommentare zwischen die Szenen geworfen. Zu fast jeder Szene fiel ein Wort. Egal ob es ein Kommentar zur Handlung, ein anerkennendes Wort gegenüber Schauspieler oder ein wütender Ausruf über einen Charakter war.

Sasuke hatte sich in all den Jahren schon daran gewöhnt, dass Naruto eine Person war die nie still sitzen konnte, immer in Bewegunge war und nur selten Ruhe fand. Naruto hatte indes gelernt damit zu leben eher Monologe zu führen, als Gespräche. Dennoch wusste der Blondschopf, dass sein bester Freund genau mithörte. Denn wenn man genau aufpasste, konnte man ein leichtes Lächeln oder ein leises Brummen wahrnehmen, dass von dem stoischen Schwarzhaarigem Ab und An kam. Und der Chaot hatte mittlerweile

gelernt, diese Dinge zu lesen.

Die Zwei hatten es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Narutos Schuhe lagen

irgendwo verstreut auf dem Boden, da er sich diese in seinem kindlichen Eifer

ausgezogen hatte. Sasuke war einfach nur froh, dass sein bester Freund keine

Käsefüße besaß. Er konnte mit dem Chaoten zwar viel aushalten, aber Käsefüße? Das wäre dann doch etwas zu viel gewesen.

Die zwei Jugendlichen saßen auf dem Bett, es war bereits Abend und der

Film „Pulp Fiction" war schon längst zu Ende. Mittlerweile waren sie bei einem ganz

anderen Film angekommen: Scarface.

Es kam gerade die Szene als Tony den Freund seiner Schwester Gina tötete, als unten

Stimmen ertönten. Naruto verstummte und Sasuke pausierte den Film.

„Sasuke?", ertönte eine Frauenstimme fragend nach oben. Eben genannter stand auf

und öffnete die Tür seines Zimmers. Er warf Naruto einen Blick zu, der ihm mitteilte, ihm zu folgen. Naruto seufzte nur und erhob sich träge.

Die beiden gingen die Treppen des zweistöckigen Gebäudes hinunter und Sasukes

Mutter, eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau in den späten Dreißigern, erwartete die

beiden Jugendlichen schon.

„Oh, Sasuke. Ich dachte du bist nicht da.", sie lächelte sanft und mütterlich, „Und dann habe ich Naruto gehört, es ist sonst so still."

Naruto kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lachte etwas verlegen: „Hehe… bin ich wirklich so laut?" Sasukes Mutter lachte und sagte scherzhaft: „Ach, wusstest du das nicht? Du bist so laut, es wundert mich, dass es noch keine Beschwerden gab!" Wenn sie aber ehrlich war hatte es tatsächlich das ein oder andere Mal die eine oder andere Beschwerde gegeben, aber das musste sie ja nicht erzählen. Sasuke verkniff sich ein wissendes Lächeln. Naruto warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und streckte ihm die Zunge aus. Sasuke lächelte weiterhin nur leicht und zeigte sein Amüsement offen.

Mikoto Uchiha war längst wieder in der Küche verschwunden und hatte nichts von der stummen Unterhalten der Beiden mitbekommen. Sasuke folgte seiner Mutter schließlich und Naruto tat es ihm nach.

Die Küche war groß, blitzblank sauber und hatte einen kleinen weißen Esstisch. An diesem Tisch saß Sasukes Vater, Fugaku Uchiha. Seine Ehefrau bereitete gerade etwas Tee und Kaffee zu. Für das Familienoberhaupt Kaffee, schwarz und zwei Teelöffel Zucker und für sich importierten Darjeeling-Tee. Fertig zubereitete stellte sie die zwei Tassen auf bereits vorbereitete Untertassen.

„Ah!", sie war kurz davor gewesen sich an den Tisch zu setzten, als ihr anscheinend

etwas eingefallen war. Ihr Mann beachtete sie nicht weiter und blätterte weiterhin

seelenruhig in einer Zeitung. Anscheinend abwesend, wanderte seine Hand zu der

heißen Tasse, und als seine Fingerspitzen in Berührung mit ihr kamen, zuckte er leicht

zusammen. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht davon abhalten, das Gefäß an seine

Lippen zu nehmen, und einige Schlucke von dem bittersüßen Getränk zu trinken.

Er war kein Freund großer Worte und er war froh eine Frau wie Mikoto an seiner Seite zu haben. Sie war stets sein Fels in der Brandung und verstand ihn ohne große Worte. Mikoto sagte ihm außerdem immer wieder, dass Sasuke ihm ähnlich war und er beteuerte wiederum immer, dass Itachi eindeutig nach seiner Mutter kam. Das Narutos in Sasukes Leben, in ihr aller Leben getreten war – dafür war die Uchiha- Familie stets dankbar.

Narutos Blick wanderte neugierig zu der Mutter seines besten Freundes und

beobachtete sie. Mikoto hatte einen großen zugedeckten Teller aus dem großen

Kühlschrank hervorgeholt, am Tresen abgestellt und nahm nun zwei Teller aus einem

der weißen Küchenschränke.

„Ich konnte etwas Kuchen mitnehmen und da Naruto ja jetzt sowieso da ist, könnt ihr

ihn jetzt gerne essen. Möchtet ihr vielleicht etwas dazu trinken?", ertönte ihre Stimme

und riss den Blonden somit aus seinen Gedanken. Sie lächelte immer noch und sah auf

die zwei jüngsten Anwesenden. Wenn ihr Narutos geistige Abwesenheit aufgefallen

war, so erwähnte sie nichts. Dem Blondschopf wurde dabei ganz warm ums Herz,

immerhin hatte er über die Hälfte seines Lebens ohne eine Mutter leben müssen. Er

stellte sich vor, dass es wahrscheinlich so wäre, wenn sie, seine eigene Mutter, sein Vater, noch leben würden. Oder nicht verschwunden wären. Immerhin wurden ihre Leichen nie

gefunden…

Naruto warf den Gedanken ab und lächelte strahlend. „Wow! Kuchen! Ich liebe

Kuchen! Ich kann niemals nein zu Kuchen sagen!", er brabbelte ein wenig, aber das war

egal. Es ging hier immerhin um Kuchen, Mann!

Sasuke verdrehte bei der Euphorie seines Freundes nur die Augen, dennoch umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. Es war immerhin nur Kuchen.

„Wirklich? Es ist immerhin nur Kuchen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Bastard."

„Es ist nur Kuchen, Idiot."

„Eben deshalb ist es ja so toll! Es geht hier um Kuchen!"

„Idiot."

„Bastard."

Die beiden funkelten sich an.

Mikoto kicherte. Und Fugaku amüsierte sich prächtig.

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte im Flur und eine Tür wurde geschlossen. Anscheinend

hatte niemand mitbekommen, dass die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

Itachi, Sasukes älterer Bruder, betrat die Küche. Etwas verwundert sah er zu Naruto

und infolgedessen lächelte auch er wissend.

„Hey Naruto.", begrüßte er den Blonden, „Ich habe dich ja auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen." Grüßend sah er anschließend zu seinen Eltern.

„Mutter, Vater, guten Abend.", er wandte sich an Sasuke, „Na, kleiner Bruder? Wie

geht's?" „Yo, Itachi!", Naruto grinste sein berühmtes Grinsen, „Das liegt daran, dass du viel zu viel unterwegs bist oder wenn du zu Hause bist, dich in deinem Zimmer verschanzt."

„Da hast du Recht.", Itachi lachte ergeben. Sasuke antwortet Itachi nun auch,

dabei zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Ganz gut, und Naruto hat wirklich Recht."

Alle blickten verwundert zu Sasuke.

„Wow, Sasuke… ich wusste ja gar nicht wie sehr du mich liebst.", sagte Naruto. Sasuke blinzelte. In den Augen des Chaoten schimmerte es gefährlich. Sasuke schluckte und

trat einen Schritt zurück, als Naruto anfing dramatische Schluchzer von sich zu geben

und so tat, als würde er sich Freudentränen wegwischen: „Ja! Ja, natürlich möchte ich

dich heiraten!"

Sasuke dachte angestrengt nach. Verdammt! Welche Fluchtmöglichkeit wäre die

effektivste? Ihm blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten…

Naruto war in der Lage Sasuke zu lesen wie ein offenes Buch, etwas, dass anscheinend nur er beherrschte. Doch das sollte erst zu späterer Zeit noch zu einem unglaublich großem Vorteil werden. Er wusste genau was im Kopf des schwarzhaarigen

Jugendlichen vorging. Naruto sprang. Sasuke wich aus… und scheiterte kläglich.

„Verdammt! Du Vollidiot, lass mich sofort los!", Sasuke versuchte verzweifelt sich von

der Umklammerung seines besten Freundes zu lösen, doch dessen Würgegriff war

schlimmer als die einer Würgeschlange!

„A-aber…", schluchzte Naruto, „Du gibst mir sonst nie Recht! Das war praktisch ein

Heiratsantrag!"

Plötzlich erklang lautes Gelächter in der Küche der Uchihas. Der Einzige der nicht

lachte war der jüngste Sohn, dieser altehrwürdigen Familie. Irrte Mikoto sich oder

wurde ihr Jüngster sogar etwas Rot um die Nasenspitze herum? Sie sollte eine

Kamera herholen und diesen Moment festhalten, doch leider war sie verhindert, da

sie im Moment mehr damit beschäftigt war, nicht vor lauter Lachen zu ersticken.

Selbst der sonst so strenge Fugaku lachte schallend.

Endlich konnte Sasuke sich von Naruto befreien, doch dieser wollte ihn wieder

anspringen. Der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche lief nun aus der Küche und war nun auf

der Flucht vor seinem besten Freu- … Feind.

Feind. Feind war im Augenblick genau das richtige Wort.

Naruto folge ihm, doch rannte sekundenspäter zurück in die Küche, grinste Mikoto

charmant an, schnappte sich den für ihn und für Sasuke vorbestimmten Kuchen und

lief wieder aus der Küche.

Das Lachen war inzwischen wieder verebbt.

„Sasuke! Warte, du hast deinen Verlobungskuchen vergessen!"

„Ich bin nicht schwul, du Vollidiot!"

Wieder verfielen die drei verbleibenden Familienmitglieder in der Küche in grollendes Lachen.

Mikoto musste sich sogar Lachtränen wegwischen. Sie war wirklich froh, dass ihr

wortkarger und kaltherzig wirkender Sohn so einen guten Freund finden konnte. Die

Uchihas waren immerhin eine strenge Sitte. Sie selbst hatte kämpfen müssen um die

Liebe ihres Lebens doch noch heiraten zu dürfen. Und siehe da, all dieses Drama, die

Streitigkeiten, die hasserfüllten Blicke, waren es wert gewesen. Denn nun hatte

Mikoto einen wundervollen – manchmal etwas wortkargen – Ehemann und zwei

wundervolle Söhne. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wen sie am meisten liebte. Sie

würde nirgendwo lieber sein als hier, in der Küche, bei ihrer Familie.

Irgendwann verebbte das Lachen und die drei Uchihas saßen am Küchentisch. Immer

noch haftete ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, doch schließlich

verschwand das belustigte Lächeln aus Itachis Gesicht und Mikoto blickte ihn besorgt über den Kaffee hinweg an. Der Sohn sah seinen Vater ernst an und machte ihn auf

sich aufmerksam: „Vater…"

Fugaku sah von der Zeitung auf, nahm seinen Sohn in sein Blickfeld und wartete ab.

„Ich war heute in der Universität und anschließend im Präsidium. Ich bekam mit, dass

es wieder einen Fall gab, in dem es um Cracking ging. Es war anscheinend dieser

Kitsune.", Itachi hatte ruhig und sachlich gesprochen.

Mikoto besah sich die Szene etwas besorgt und meldete sich zu Wort: „Itachi, musst

du das jetzt mit deinem Vater besprechen? Ich weiß dass dein Kriminologie Studium

wichtig ist und dass du mittlerweile auch in solche Fälle miteinbezogen wirst, aber

kannst du dass nicht später mit deinem Vater besprechen?" Es stimmte. Manchmal

wurde Itachi mit in einen Fall einbezogen obwohl er noch Student war. Grund ist, dass

er im Besitz eines ausgesprochen scharfsinnigen Verstandes war. Etwas, dass Itachi

schon oft ein großer Vorteil gewesen war. Ein Verstand kann stumpfer als ein

Baumstumpf sein und schärfer als die schärfste Klinge dieser Welt.

Fugaku, Polizeipräsident und stolzer Vater, hätte geantwortet, wäre ihm seine Ehefrau ihm nicht zuvor gekommen. Der Ehemann wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn man in ihrer Gesellschaft über Polizeiarbeit sprach.

Fugaku seufzte sanft und lächelte milde: „Deine Mutter hat Recht. Und außerdem

solltest du darüber eigentlich nichts wissen. Diese Informationen sind höchst

vertraulich." Der Vater hatte schon so eine Ahnung wie sein Sohn an diese

Informationen herangekommen war. Ein charmantes Lächeln da, ein verführerisches

Zwinkern hier und schon lagen ihm die weiblichen Beamten zu Füßen.

Itachi nickte seinem Vater zu und lächelte seine Mutter entschuldigend an:

„Entschuldige Mutter. Ich bin nur etwas neugierig da dieser Name – Kitsune - im

Moment die Runde macht."

Mikoto verstand, dennoch hatte sie es lieber, wenn ihre Männer so etwas im Büro

besprachen und nicht am Küchentisch.

Schweratmend lagen die zwei jungen Männer auf dem Boden im Zimmer des

Schwarzhaarigen. Sasuke war die ganze Zeit über geflüchtet. Erfolglos. Naruto hatte

es geschafft ihn irgendwann einzuholen. Doch das war nicht alles gewesen. Oh, nein.

Der Blondschopf war auf die wahnsinnige Idee gewesen den Uchiha zu füttern.

Füttern! Das… das ging doch nicht! Sasuke Uchiha wurde NICHT gefüttert. Und vor

allem nicht von seinem besten Freund!

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich strikt geweigert, was zu einer Rangelei geführt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Naruto den Kuchen davor noch in Sicherheit gebracht. Seinen Teil

zumindest. Es ging immerhin um Kuchen!

Der blonde Chaot hob nach einer Weile den Kopf und grinste seinen besten Freund

an. Sasuke sah sein Grinsen und würgte etwas durch das Luftholen hervor, dass mehr

einem Röcheln glich: „Ich… hasse… dich…"

Narutos Grinsen wurde nur breiter: „Aww… Sa-Su-Ke… gib's doch zu… du… liebst…

mich…" Auch der Blonde musste seine Atmung erst wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Irgendwann… irgendwann werde ich ihn umbringen…", dachte sich der Uchiha-

Spross. Natürlich war das ein leeres Versprechen. Er könnte Naruto niemals etwas

Ernsthaftes antun können. Dies würde sich leider zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt

ändern, doch im jetzigen Augenblick, wussten die zwei Jugendlichen nicht, was ihnen

noch bevorstehen würde und genossen ihr idyllisches Leben. Denn im Moment war ihr

Leben genau das. Eine Idylle.


	3. Kapitel 2: Wissen

**Absolute Hacker**

 **Kapitel 2 - Wissen**

 **Club „Purity", Konoha, Sonntag, 12. Oktober 2014 um 23:56**

Die schwarzen Absätze klackten auf dem Boden, als die Trägerin dieser Schuhe in den

dunklen Gassen Ames auf einen Club zuging. Es war ein angesagter Club und es ertönten Proteste als der Vorsteher sie sofort durchließ. Immerhin wurden sie erwartet. Und es war ihr Auftrag – und nichts und niemand auf dieser Welt würde sie davon abhalten diesen durchzuführen. Immerhin war diese Mission nur ein kleiner Teil eines größeren, mächtigeren Plans. Der silberne Koffer war Beweis genug, dass dieser Auftrag mehr als nur wesentlich bedeutender war. Hinter ihr konnte sie die Präsenz ihres Leibwächters spüren. Nicht dass sie einen nötig gehabt hätte, aber ihr Boss wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Rache war immerhin ein gefährliches Spiel.

Im Club war es dunkel, doch einige Scheinwerfer waren an, die farbiges Licht

produzierten, das in der tanzenden und schwitzenden Menge unterging. Die Luft war

stickig und das Atmen fiel einem schwer. Die zwei Neuankömmlinge gingen auf die Bar zu, an der sich eine lange Schlange gebildet hatte. Die Gäste riefen den Barkeepern ihre Bestellungen durcheinander zu und die Musik dröhnte ihr laut in den Ohren. Die blauhaarige Schönheit hatte das Gefühl ihr Kopf würde durch die schallenden Klang der Musik gleich platzen. Abgelenkt wie sie war, merkte sie nicht wie ein betrunkener Gast auf sie zukam und rempelte sie an. Ihr hellhaariger Leibwächter reagierte augenblicklich und hatte ihn weggestoßen. Der alkoholisierte Mann blinzelte verwirrt ehe er etwas sagte. Sie verstand kein Wort, nickte ihrem Bodyguard nur zu und taten so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Das Ziel war eine dunkle Tür an der ein Schild mit der Inschrift „Privat" hing. Ihr Leibwächter beschützte sie vor den drängelnden Körpern, wofür sie im Endeffekt doch dankbar war. Sie war nervöser als sie es sich zugestehen wollte. Sie gingen zusammen an der Theke vorbei, auf die Tür zu. Ehe sie diese erreichten wurde sie geöffnet. Ein Mann hatte an der Tür gestanden. Sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er war perfekt mit dem Schatten verschmolzen. Das Licht eines Scheinwerfers schwenkte über sie und sie erkannte ein gutaussehendes Gesicht, weißes längeres Haar und tote Augen. Ein Schauern ran über ihren Rücken. Doch ihre Mimik verriet nichts. Sie beachtete den weißhaarigen Fremden nicht weiter und trat mit ihrem Begleiter durch die Tür. Sie kamen an einen kleinen Raum mit mehreren Türen. Eine stand offen und führte in ein Zimmer, wo Mitarbeiter des Clubs ihre Sachen ablegten und ihre Pausen verbrachten. Dem Raum wurde nicht weiter Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und der Fremde trat in ihr Blickfeld. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Der Fremde holte einen Schlüssel hervor und öffnete eine andere Tür.

„Immer den Gang gerade aus bis ihr an eine große Flügeltür kommt.", sagte der

Fremde, jegliche Emotion aus seinen Gesichtszügen verschwunden. Schließlich befand sie sich endlich in den Gängen die zu den Büros des Professorsführten. Es überraschte sie nicht, denn dieser Club war nur eine Fassade, so wie vieles in dem Untergrund, in der Schattenwelt, wo der Stärkere überlebte und der Schwächere gefressen, gefoltert und verraten wurde.

Konan hatte sich dieses unerbittliche Gesetz, immer wieder, wie ein Mantra

vorgesagt. Schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie hatte gekämpft, hatte dem Tode ins Gesicht

gelacht und unaussprechliche Dinge getan, um da so sein, wo sie jetzt stand. Doch

jetzt war sie kein Kind, kein kleines Mädchen ohne Familie und einem Loch im Bauch.

Nicht mehr. Jetzt war sie stark. Und heute, ja und heute war sie nicht mehr allein.

Hatte eine Familie gefunden, die eine engere Bande hatte, als jede Blutsverwandtschaft je haben könnte. Ihr Leibwächter schnaubte, als er sich der Bilder besah, die in diesen Gängen zur Schau gestellt wurden. Berühmte Werke von Künstlern aus der Renaissance, der Romantik, sogar den goldenen Zwanzigern. Sie war sich sicher, dass einige dieser Bilder gestohlene Originale oder sehr gelungene Fälschungen waren. Und ohne Zweifel ein Einschüchterungsversuch. Weder Konan, noch Hidan ließen sich davon abschrecken.

Schließlich endete der breite Gang und mündete in einen Raum. An den drei Wänden

befanden sich Türen und die mittige war zweifelsfrei die Imposanteste. Die breite Flügeltür war aus einem teuren Holz und eine biblische Darstellung von Himmel und Hölle war darin geschnitzt. Dämonen labten sich an den schreienden Menschen, die verzweifelt versuchten in den Himmel zu gelangen, weinend und schreiend ihre Hände ausstreckten um dem Allmächtigen näher zu kommen. Die sieben Todsünden wurden auf dem unteren Teil der Flügeltür nur zu bewusst zur Schau gestellt. Eine Szene deutete auf Menschen, die auf einem Tisch von einem dreiäugigen, siebenbeinigen Dämonen, wie Schweine geschlachtet wurden, und ihre Gliedmaßen in einen kochenden Topf achtlos geworfen wurden. Konan wurde nur zu bewusst, dass auch dieses Bild ein Einschüchterungsversuch war und sie hatte Angst, dass ihr die aufkommende Übelkeit anzusehen war. Sie nahm tief Luft, beruhigte sich, verschloss

ihr Herz in einen Mantel der Emotionslosigkeit. Die Blauhaarige spürte Hidans besorgten Blick und lächelte ihn kurz beruhigend an, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder einen Ausdruck der Neutralität annahm.

Der Professor versuchte seinen Kunden, seinen Gästen durch dieses Abbild des Grauens, Angst einzujagen. Würde man sich mit ihm anlegen, würde er, der Dämon, die verführerische, bösartige Schlange sein, die einen in die Hölle befördern würde. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen ging die Frau im schwarzen Anzug auf die mittige Tür zu und klopfte an ihr, sie wartete nicht weiter ab und öffnete diese ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern. Selbstbewusstsein – selbst wenn es nur gespielt war – war eine der Waffen, die man in dieser Welt zum Überleben braucht. Dann betraten sie das Büro des Professors.

Der Professor war ein kaltblütiger Mann. Er besaß kein Herz und alles was ihn interessierte waren Informationen. Egal ob wissenschaftliche, ob seine Nachbarn Dreck am Stecken hatten oder wie „Game of Thrones" enden würde. Er war ein Sammler. Und er arbeitete unter dem Sprichwort „Wissen ist Macht und Macht ist des Geldes bester Freund."

Konan hatte ihn bis heute nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Und bis jetzt war nur Nagato in

Kontakt mit dem Professor gekommen, worüber sie um ehrlich zu sein, froh war. Ihr war etwas flau im Magen, dennoch ließ sie sich nicht ablenken und verfolgte fast fanatisch ihr Ziel. Mitten im Büro, vor dem großen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Mahagoni, blieb sie stehen.

Hidan steht's hinter ihr. In ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen, doch sie drückte den

Henkel des Koffers etwas stärker als gewollt. Ihre Handflächen waren feuchter als gewollt. Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht so nervös.

„Willkommen in meinem bescheidenem Heim.", ertönte eine Stimme. Eine Gestalt

stand von dem Bürostuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und bereitete die Arme wie zum Gruße aus. Die Stimme wirkte auf eine bittere Weise freundlich und Konan stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Fast hätte sie aufgelacht. Sie würde nicht gerade sagen, dass der Professor ein bescheidener Mann sei. Das Büro strotzte nur so vor Machtschaustellung. Chinesische

Porzellanvasen, wertvolle Kunstwerke, Mobiliar aus seltenem Holz und ein Teppich,

der bestimmt aus einem europäischen Schloss stammte.

Schließlich betrachtete sie ihr Gegenüber, so genau wie es ihr möglich war. Versuchte

sich sein Gesicht, seinen Stil, sein Verhalten einzuprägen. Ein italienscher Anzug,

höchstwahrscheinlich maßgeschneidert, glatte offene Haare die so dunkel waren,dass sie fast keinen Glanz hatten, seine Haut wirkte weiß und seine Augen waren gelb und erinnerten Konan an eine Schlange, die ihre Beute jeden Augenblick mit einem Biss vergiften oder mit einem Würgegriff erdrosseln würde – je nachdem wie gelaunt sie war.

Er war auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise sogar schön. Er wirkte… ja, wirkte wie der

böse Zwillingsbruder von Schneewittchen. Nur, war er keine Märchenfigur. Was die

junge Frau innerlich beklagte.

„Wir danken Ihnen für die Gastfreundschaft.", erwiderte die blauhaarige Schönheit

schließlich.

Der Professor lächelte einladend. Konan war sich sicher, dieses Lächeln war genauso

eine Fassade wie dieser Club.

„Wir sind hier wegen der Informationen.", sagte sie, doch der Professor unterbrach

sie: „Aber, aber. Ihr seid eben erst angekommen, was wäre ich für ein Gastgeber wenn ich euch nicht wenigstens etwas anbieten würde? Ein Drink vielleicht? Gin? Scotch?"

Konan war etwas perplex, brachte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle: „N-Nein.

Nein danke." Hidan schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich brauche nichts, danke."

Der Professor lächelte: „Nun, dann eben nur für mich."

Er schritt zu einer kleinen Bar und holte ein Glas hervor. Seelenruhig bereitete er sich einen Gin vor. Die einzige Frau im Raum wusste was er tat. Er ließ sie mit Absicht warten. Wollte wissen wie sehr die Information, die er hatte, wichtig für sie war. Aber so lief es nun einmal ab. Wenn man etwas wissen wollte, musste man bereit sein zu zahlen. Würde sie anfangen Fragen zu stellen und ungeduldig zu werden, würde der Professor wissen, wie dringend sie dieses Wissen brauchte. Aber sie war geschult und verzog keine Miene und wartete geduldig. Sie hoffte nur, dass Hidan seine Ungeduld im Zaum hielt. Sie wusste wie aufbrausend er sein konnte – denn es hatte schon des Öfteren zu Problemen geführt…

Der Professor hingegen betrachtete das alkoholische Getränk in aller Ruhe, ließ seinen Blick dann ruhig durch den Raum gleiten. Er betrachtete den langsam nervös werdenden Hidan und die vollkommen ruhig bleibende Konan. Sein Lächeln wurde zu seinem leichten Grinsen. Oh ja, sie beherrschte dieses Spiel.

„Nun gut… kommen wir zum Geschäft.", er nahm einen Schluck des Brandes und

schritt zu seinem Schreibtisch. Die Information für die seine Gäste hier waren lag bereits auf dem Tisch. Es war ein braunes Kuvert. Und das was sich in diesem Kuvert befand war wichtig für Akatsuki. Viel war über diese mysteriöse Gruppe nichtbekannt, genauso wenig deren Ziele, aber der Professor wusste, dass es eine recht junge Organisation war.

Konan schritt zum Schreibtisch und legte den Koffer ab und drehte ihn so hin, dass

der Professor dessen Inhalt betrachten konnte. Die Augen des Professors nahmen einen gierigen Glanz an und vorfreudig befeuchtete er sich seine Lippen. Denn es gab eine Sache, die Professor fast noch mehr schätzte als Wissen und Informationen. Geld. (Aber auch nur fast. Denn mit Wissen konnte man umso viel mehr Spaß haben!)

Die Blauhaarige öffnete den Koffer letztlich und dem Professor kam es wie eine

Ewigkeit vor, bis er den Inhalt des Koffers endlich zu sehen bekam.

Der Inhalt des Koffers war wie zu erwarten: viele Geldbündel. Der Professor zog sich

einen dieser wertvollen Scheine aus einem Bündel und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. „Ihr enttäuscht mich nicht. Keine Fälschung. Dennoch brenne ich vor Neugierde. Woher kommt all das Geld und was sind eure Ziele?", man sah den Hunger in seinen Augen.

Konan lächelte liebreizend: „Nun, dieses Wissen ist unverkäuflich. Und jetzt bitte…"

Sie deutete auf das braune Kuvert.

„Natürlich, natürlich…", er reichte ihr die Informationen und die schöne Frau nahm sie an sich. Fast hätte sie triumphieren aufgelacht. Doch bevor sie sich so einen Gefühlsausbruch erlaubend durfte, dauerte es noch eine Weile. Sie musste noch sicher gehen. Konan öffnete das Kuvert und sie war über die Maßen froh, dass ihre Hände nicht zitterten. Sie zog den Inhalt etwas hervor und überzeugte sich von dessen Echtheit.

Der Professor meldete sich zu Wort und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Es war mir eine

Freude Geschäfte mit Akatsuki abzuschließen." Er verneigte sich, auf Konan wirkte es falsch und sie hatte das Gefühl er lachte über sie.

Die Blauhaarige verschloss das Kuvert wieder und überreichte es Hidan. Dieser versteckte dieses wertvolle Wissen im Inneren seines Mantels. Es war still im Raum geworden und Konan blickte dem Professor in die Augen. Ohne es zu wollen geriet sie in den Sog dieser hypnotischen Augen.

„Reiß dich zusammen!", rief ihr eine Stimme innerlich zu, „Reiß dich zusammen du

dummes Kind!"

Sie erwachte aus der Trance. Sie lächelte den Professor an, kalt und unnahbar sagte

sie dann nickend: „Vielen Dank, für die Mühen." Dann drehte sie sich um und schritt stolz heraus. Hidan folgte, sein Blick bohrte sich in den Rücken seiner Mitstreiterin und am liebsten hätte er herausgeschrien. „Was sollte das?!", hätte er sie am liebsten gefragt, „Was zum Teufel ging da ab?!" Doch er blieb stumm und sie war dankbar dafür. Denn wenn er sie gefragt hätte, hätte sie keine Antwort darauf finden können und so verließen sie den Club. Gingen durch den Gang, am Pausenraum vorbei, vorbei an dem emotionslosen Fremden, dessen Blick sie verfolgte. Vorbei an der Bar und an den tanzenden Menschen. Und niemand sagte etwas. Noch nicht einmal als sie endlich im Auto saßen, als Hidan sich eine Zigarette anzündete und den Wagen startete. Und niemand sagte ein Wort mehr in dieser Nacht.

Der Professor sah seinen neuesten Kunden nach, dann fiel die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen zu. Sein Lächeln verschwand und der Wahnsinn war nun umso energischer in seinen Augen zu sehen. Diese Frau hatte ihn in seinen Bann gezogen. Mit ihrem Blick hatte sie ihn herausgefordert.

Es gab eine Sache die Professor noch sammelte, eine heimliche Leidenschaft. Bis jetzt

hatte er sie alle bekommen und mit dieser Frau würde es nicht anders laufen. DerProfessor setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, trank den letzten Schluck des Gins, der brennend seine Kehle hinabrann. Dann drückte er auf einen Knopf: „Kabuto. Finde so viel über Akatsuki heraus wie nur möglich. Und vor allem über diese blauhaarige Frau namens Konan."

„Jawohl.", kam es aus der Sprechanalage.

Der Mann, der den Spitznamen Professor trug, leckte sich über die Lippen. Sein

Interesse war geweckt.

 **Windstraße, Konoha, Montag, 13. Oktober 2014 um 00:08**

Es war schon mitten in der Nacht als es für Naruto Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Er

verabschiedete sich von Sasukes Bruder. Itachi befand sich in seinem Zimmer und seine Nase steckte in irgendwelchen Büchern für sein Studium. Als der Blonde seinen Abschied mitteilte, er hatte nur die Hand zum Abschied gehoben. Fugaku und seine Ehefrau Mikoto waren schon schlafen gegangen.

Sasuke und Naruto redeten noch eine Weile an der Haustür ehe der Blondschopf

wirklich ging.

„Wir sehen uns morgen also in der Schule?", Naruto nickte, antwortete jedoch: „Ich

komm aber erst zur zweiten oder dritten Stunde. Ich muss zum Arzt."

Sasuke nickte: „Wegen deiner Augen, oder?" „Ja genau… ich hoffe ich muss keine Brille tragen.", der Blonde verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Missmuts, „Das wäre total bescheuert…"

„Stell dich nicht so an. Man wird deine Fratze sowieso erkennen.", antwortete Sasuke

lächelnd und schulterzuckend.

„Pff… wer hat hier eine Fratze?!"

„Ich jedenfalls nicht."

„Bastard."

„Idiot."

„…."

„…", Naruto und Sasuke verfielen in leises Gelächter. Sie hatten schon viel

miteinander erlebt und die beiden waren wirklich froh einander zu haben. „Ich gehe jetzt dann mal. Wir sehen uns morgen.", sagte Naruto mit seinem typischen Grinsen, dass auf die meisten Menschen ansteckend wirkte. Selbst auf Sasuke, der lächelnd nickte: „Ja, wir sehen uns morgen."

Nachdem Naruto außer Sicht war, schloss der schwarzhaarige Jugendliche die Tür und ging selbst ins Bett. Immerhin musste er um 6.00 Uhr aufstehen, da der nächste Tag

ein Montag war und die Schule wieder anfing. Und es war schon mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte keine Lust zu spät zu kommen, nur weil er verschlafen hatte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr musste er aber feststellen, dass es schon halb zwei morgens war. Fasthätte er aufgestöhnt und er war nur froh dass er kein Langschläfer war, im Gegensatz

zu seinem besten Freund.

Naruto versuchte so wenig wie nur möglich mit den Schlüsseln zu rascheln und gab

keinen Mucks von sich, als er die Haustür aufsperrte. Er hoffte sein Großvater war schon im Bett, denn er hatte im Moment keine Lust mit dem alten Mann zu streiten.

So leise wie es ging schloss die Haustür wieder hinter sich, als ein leichtes Knarren und Klicken, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, ertönte. Der Blondschopf gab innerlich ein Stoßgebet von sich, immer noch hoffend, dass sein Großvater im Bett schlief und friedlich vor sich hin träumte. Er zog sich im Flur die schmutzigen und abgetragenen Sneakers aus, die ihre weiße leuchtende Farbe an den Dreck der Straße verloren hatten, dabei ließ Licht der Jugendliche das Licht abgedreht. Er war heilfrohdass bis jetzt alles gut gegangen war und schlich heimlich wie ein Dieb im Flur und wollte die Treppe hoch steigen, doch leider knarrte diese unter den schweren Schritten des jungen Mannes.

„Sachte… ganz sachte…", dachte sich der blonde Heranwachsende, fürchtend, dass er

jeden Moment entdeckt werden könnte.

„Es ist schon recht spät findest du nicht?", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme und ein Licht

ging an, das Naruto blendete. Der Blonde zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wäre die

Treppen fast herunter gefallen: „Woah!"

Letztendlich verlor er doch noch das Gleichgewicht und knallte mit seinem Hintern

auf den Boden des unteren Geschosses, einen lauten Schrei von sich gebend. Zum Glück war er erst ein zwei Stufen hochgegangen! Wenn er weiter oben gewesen wäre hätte er sich bestimmt etwas gebrochen, doch anstatt erleichtert zu sein, stieg die Wut in ihm hoch.

„Mann! Musst du mich auch zu Tode erschrecken?!", rief Naruto gereizt aus. Der

grauhaarige Mann stand oben an der Treppe mit verschränkten Armen und verdrehte

die Augen: „Sei nicht so melodramatisch."

Naruto stand auf und strich sich über den Hintern und murmelte leise vor sich hin:

„Das wird bestimmt einen riesigen blauen Fleck ergeben…"

„Zurück zum Thema.", sagte der Großvater des Jungen, „Wo warst du so lange?"

„Wo sollte ich schon sein? Ich war bei Sasuke.", antwortete der Enkel leicht genervt.

Erleichterte atmete Jiraya aus. In letzter Zeit schien es Naruto als stimmte etwas nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich würde das sowieso bald vorbeigehen. Sein Großvater war manchmal etwas überfürsorglich, doch der Enkel hatte sich daran gewöhnt und konnte dazu nur die Schultern zucken. Wahrscheinlich hatte es sowieso etwas mit seinem Job zu tun. Jiraya arbeitete zwar als Schriftsteller, doch der Blonde hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass sein Großvater mehr Geheimnisse hatte, als das Innere eines Überraschungseis. Manchmal sperrte er sich in sein Büro ein und telefonierte stundenlang nur um dann für einige Stunden oder sogar Tage zu verschwinden. Der Enkel hatte sich an diese spontanen Reisen mittlerweile gewöhnt. Immerhin konnte er ich ja selbst versorgen und wenn es doch irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gab, konnte er jeder Zeit bei den Uchihas unterkommen.

„Komm mit, ich möchte dir etwas geben.", Narutos Erziehungsberechtigter verstummte, schien zu überlegen und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Chaot sah Jiraya mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. Sein Großvater fuhr fort: „Ich wollte es dir zu deinem Geburtstag geben, doch dann musste ich verreisen. Entschuldige dass ich zu deinem Achtzehntem nicht da sein konnte... jedenfalls werde ich dir jetzt dein Geschenk überreichen."

Jiraya war erst gestern von dieser Reise zurückgekehrt und musste heute noch andere wichtige Dinge erledigen. Er hatte mit Naruto reden wollen, als der Zwischenfall mit dem Ramen passierte. Im Streit vergaß der ältere Mann dieses Geschenk und der Blondschopf war davon gelaufen. Jiraya hatte jedes Recht gehabt wütend zu sein, immerhin war er müde und hungrig gewesen und das Essen dass er am heutigen Morgen mit Mühe und Liebe gekocht hatte, war verschwunden gewesen.

Zumindest hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und das obwohl er sich versprochen hatte

den Blonden zu schelten, sobald dieser wieder zu Hause war. Und dann war ihm wieder das Geschenk eingefallen, als er seine Papiere und Unterlagen von der Reise im Büro auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

Bei der ganzen Arbeit hatte er es doch tatsächlich vergessen seinem Enkel das

Geschenk des eigenen Sohnes zu übergeben! Dafür lohnte es sich aber umso mehr

Narutos freudestrahlendes Gesicht zu sehen, denn ein breites Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Blonden und er stürmte die Stufen zu seinem Großvater hinauf. Hibbelig blieb er vor dem Älteren stehen: „Ein Geschenk?"

Jiraya lächelte sanft und mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen und freute sich

über Narutos Begeisterung. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte der Blondschopf schon Angst gehabt, sein Großvater hätte seinen Geburtstag vergessen.

Schließlich führte der Ältere seinen Enkel in sein Büro und dieser folgte ihm nur zu

gerne, voller Neugierde und Vorfreude fiel es dem Chaoten schwer still zu halten. Der Blonde hatte das Gefühl sein Gesicht könnte jeden Moment zerreißen, weil er so viel lächelte. Dann kamen sie im Büro an, die Tür war geschlossen - Naruto betrat selten das Büro. Wieso sollte er auch? Dort gab es sowieso nichts interessantes… jedenfalls wüsste er nicht, dass es etwas Spannendes dort zu sehen gab. Vor allem wegen der Recherchen die sein Großvater durchführte. Seine Recherchen führten oft dazu jungen Frauen hinterher zu starren, zu spannen und unter Röcke zu schauen. Da wollte Naruto nicht wissen wie die Recherchen aussahen.

Das Büro war groß und elegant eingerichtet, ohne viel Hokuspokus und Schnickschnack. Die Einrichtung war sehr einfach und nur das Nötigste befand sich in

diesem Raum. Ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl natürlich, ein Sofa, das eher zur Dekoration

diente, und einige Schränke, die stets verschlossen waren, mit einigen Ausnahmen.

Viele Notizen befanden sich auf dem Schreibtisch und viele zerknüllte Papiere im

Papierkorb – das einzige Unordentliche. „Anscheinend schreibt er wieder an einem

Roman…", beobachtete der Uzumaki-Sprössling als sein Blick auf das papierene Chaos

fiel. Jiraya schritt zu einem Schrank und holte einen Karton hervor und somit Naruto

auch aus seinen Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich wieder wieso er hier war und sein Lächeln

kehrte wieder zurück. Narutos Blick wanderte von dem Chaos auf dem Schreibtisch zu

Jiraya und der Blonde beobachtete wie sein Großvater etwas aus einem der größeren

Schränke holte. Er ächzte leise dabei auf. Anscheinend war es schwerer als es aussah

und es war ungefähr genauso groß wie Narutos Computer. Immer noch ächzend ging

Jiraya auf seinen Enkel zu. „Hier. Schau es dir in Ruhe an.", sagte Jiraya seinem Enkel

während er ihm den Pappkarton übergab, froh darüber, das Gewicht los zu sein.

„Uff…", überraschenderweise war es wirklich schwerer als Naruto erwartet hatte und

es war auch nicht in Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Naruto nickte verstehend und sah seinen Großvater an, da es schien, dass dieser noch etwas sagen wollte: „…das gehörte mal deinem Vater. Ich wollte es nicht wegschmeißen und genützt hat es mir auch nicht. Ich wollte es schon wegschmeißen,

als ich mir gedacht habe, dass du dich bestimmt darüber freuen würdest." Der Blick

des grauhaarigen Mannes fiel wieder auf seinen Enkel. Und er erschrak. Naruto war

tatsächlich am Weinen und schniefte sogar. Jiraya hob beruhigend die Hände: „N-nicht

weinen. I-ich kann es auch wieder zurückneh-." Heftig schüttelte Naruto den Kopf und

brachte so seinen Großvater zum Schweigen: „D-das ist das beste Geschenk dass du

mir machen konntest! Vorsichtig stellte der blonde Jugendliche das Geschenk auf den

Boden, wischte sich kurz grob mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht und umarmte seinen

Großvater stürmisch. Bei der Wucht der Umarmung verlor der Ältere fast das

Gleichgewicht und dieses Mal war er derjenige der aufstöhnte: „Uff…" Der Junge

drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er fast keine Luft bekam, dennoch lächelte der

Hobbyschriftsteller und erwiderte die Umarmung schließlich. Sanft tätschelte er den

Kopf und hielt inne als Naruto etwas von sich gab: „D-danghe…"

Darauf gab es nur eine Sache die der stolze Großvater erwidern konnte: „Bitteschön."

Als kleiner Junge seine Eltern zu verlieren und zu einer Weise zu werden war nichts Schönes. Und sollte es irgendetwas geben, dass ihn seinen Eltern näher brachte, wollte er es unbedingt haben. Ob es die Psyche belasten würde, war eine völlig andere Sache. Und genau darüber machte sich Jiraya Sorgen. Besorgt beobachtete er seinen Enkel. Er war sein ganzer Stolz. Er hatte alles Mögliche getan um dem Jungen eine gute Kindheit zu geben. Er hatte wirklich sein Bestes gegeben, was die Erziehung seines Enkels betraf. Und er fand es war ihm gelungen. Naruto war ein herzensguter Junge, der den Menschen gerne half und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

Jiraya lächelte in Gedanken verloren und wuschelte ihm durch die blonden Haare, als der Blonde ihn endlich losließ. Seine Tränen waren getrocknet, dennoch konnte man seine leicht geröteten Augen erkennen, was nichts Schlimmes war angesichts des Lächelns dass sein Gesicht trug.

Jiraya grinste schließlich: „Ich habe mich gerade daran erinnert was für ein süßer kleiner Junge du doch gewesen bist. Du bist mir die ganze Zeit hinterhergerannt und hast ‚Ji-chan, Ji-chan!' gerufen. So niedlich. Wenn ich recht überlege habe ich sogar irgendwo noch Fotos von dir."

Schmunzelnd strich er sich übers Kinn, während er sich herzlichst darüber lustig

machte wie sein Enkel etwas rötlicher wurde, sein Lächeln einer verlegenen Miene Platz machte und irgendetwas vor sich hin grummelte. Er beugte sich hinab hob die früheren Besitztümer seines Vaters hoch und wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Jiraya kam ihm zuvor. „Und jetzt ab ins Bett!", scheuchte der Großvater, immer noch lächelnd, den Jungen aus dem Arbeitszimmer.

In Narutos Zimmer war es dunkel und nur die Glühbirne eines Stehlichtes erhellte den unordentlichen Raum. Anstatt ins Bett zu gehen, hatte der Jugendliche sich an die

Aufgabe gesetzt sein Geschenk aufzumachen. Bevor er nach Hause gekommen war,

war er müde gewesen, doch die Aufregung hatte die Müdigkeit verjagt und wurde durch Ungeduld ersetzt. Der Junge hatte das verpackte Andenken seines Vaters auf den Boden, in der Mitte des Zimmers abgestellt und durchsuchte hastig die Schubladen des Schreibtisches nach einer Schere. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit als er endlich eine Schere gefunden hatte und raste die kurze Distanz zu dem Paket zurück. Er rutsche unruhig auf den Knien, als er sich endlich am Boden befand und sein Herz pochte viel zu laut in seinen Ohren. Er bemerkte noch nicht einmal seine zitternden Hände. Er rutsche mit der Schere am dicken Papier ab und verfluchte leise die recycelte Ware, setzte die Schere wieder an und nach einiger Zeit hatte er es endlich geschafft. Triumphierend grinste er und schob seine Hand vorsichtig hinein.

Seine Hände erfassten etwas Dünnes und er zog einen schmalen schwarzen Ordner heraus, indem sich einige Dokumente befanden. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, zuckte mit den Schultern und legte diese nach einem kurzen Blick neben sich, achtlos direkt neben einen Haufen Wäsche.

Was ihn mehr interessierte, war der Grund, warum es so schwer war. Schließlich

ertastete er etwas anderes, da es so dunkel war und er nicht daran dachte, das größere Licht anzumachen, konnte er den Inhalt kaum erkennen.

Der Blondschopf zog schließlich noch etwas heraus. Überrascht besah er sich des schweren Gegenstands. Es war ein Laptop. Einer von der älteren Sorte. Und mit diesem Ding

hatte sein Vater also gearbeitet. Schließlich holte er noch ein Ladekabel und eine Maus hervor. Nun schien der Uzumaki vor Neugierde zu platzen. Viel zu hastig stand er auf, sodass er fast umgekippt wäre und steckte das Kabel in die Steckdose und steckte den veralteten Computer schließlich an das Ladekabel. Dann schaltete er ihn ein. Einige Lichter blinkten am Gerät und ein leises Surren ertönte im stillen Zimmer.

Naruto war nicht überrascht als sich herausstellte dass es sich bei dem Betriebssystem um das vergessene Windows 2000 handelte. Es war zwar schon spät, doch die Neugierde und die Aufregung hielten ihn wach. Was ihn sowieso nicht sonderlich

überraschte, dass es auch ein Passwort zu knacken gab.

Nach circa zwanzig Minuten hatte Naruto das Passwort gefunden und überraschenderweise, waren es sein Name und der Name seiner Mutter gewesen. Bei diesem Wissen traten ungewollt wieder einige Tränen in seine Augen, doch seine Wangen blieben dieses Mal (glücklicherweise) trocken. Er hatte schon genug für ein ganzes Jahr geweint. Stur wischte er sich über die Augen und betrachtete nun den Desktop. Der Hintergrund war nichts Besonderes, einfach nur das Windowszeichen und auf dem Desktop befanden sich nur wenige Ordner und Dateien. Naruto seufzte.

Irgendwie hatte er sich mehr erwartet. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Irgendwelche

geheime Akten die Top-Secret waren? Noch wusste er jedoch nicht wie Recht er mit diesen Gedanken haben würde und Schicksal schloss mit der Lady und den anderen Mächtigen eine Wette ab – die Mächtigen hatten ihre Lektion immer noch nicht gelohnt, denn niemand konnte eine Wette gegen Schicksal gewinnen, dennoch taten sie es immer wieder, auf einen Sieg hoffen. Und somit wurden die Würfeln ins Rollen gebracht.

Naruto war hinsichtlich dessen nicht bewusst, das gerade eine Wette über sein Leben

abgeschlossen wurde.

Er war im Moment nur ein wenig enttäuscht, hinsichtlich der Erwartung mehr auf

diesem Computer zu finden, dennoch freute er sich über die Tatsache etwas zu besitzen, das einst seinem Vater gehört hatte und all diese Fotos gefunden zu haben.

Da er jetzt den Laptop sowieso schon angemacht hatte, würde er jetzt bestimmt nicht schlafen gehen. Langsam ging er von Ordner zu Ordner, entdeckte Familienfotos, die

seine Augen wieder feucht werden ließen, irgendwelche langweiligen Arbeitsverträge. Schließlich kam er auf eine Datei, die ebenfalls keinen besonderen Namen hatte. Doch als er diese versuchte zu öffnen, kam ein Fehlerhinweis.

„Die Datei konnte nicht geöffnet werden."

Davon ließ sich er doch nicht abbringen! Er schnaubte und fing an das zu tun was er am besten konnte. Die systematische Verarbeitung von Informationen und Dateien. Und in dieser Nacht, am 19. Oktober um 4.00 Uhr morgens, sollte der blonde Junge, der vor einigen Tagen seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, kein Auge mehr zu tun, denn die Geheimnisse die er entdeckt hatten, ließen den ersten Würfel der Mächtigen auf das Spielbrett fallen.


	4. Kapitel 3: Schule

**Absolute Hacker**

 **Kapitel 3 - Schule**

 **Konoha Gymnasium, Montag, 13. Oktober 2014 um 07:49**

Die Senju-Akadmie war eine große Schule, in der es Pflicht war Uniformen zu tragen. Die Mädchen trugen einen schwarzen Faltenrock und eine Bluse zu der sie eine Weste und Jacke trugen, dazu wurde eine rote Krawatte kombiniert. Die Jungen trugen etwas ähnliches, nur wurde der Rock natürlich durch eine schlichte schwarze Hose ersetzt.

Die Akademie an sich wurde von Senju Hashirama vor mehreren Jahrzehnten gegründet und hatte sich zu einer wichtigen und unablässigen Einrichtung Konohas etabliert.

Es war früh am Morgen und die Schüler strömten durch das Schultor, um den Beginn

des Unterrichts nicht zu verpassen und niemand von ihnen hatte Lust sich eine Runde Nachsitzen bei einem der Lehrer einzuhandeln.

Eine junge Frau mit braunem Haar war eine der wenigen Personen die in Gefahr lief,

zu spät zu kommen. Heute sollte ihr erster Tag sein, jedoch nicht als Teil der Schülerschaft. Nein, sie nahm eine Position in der Lehrerschaft ein, da eine der weiblichen Lehrer in Karenz gegangen war. Leider musste sie an eine der Ampeln stehen bleiben und sie verfluchte das rote Licht. Unruhig sprang sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Als die Ampel zu einem Orange und anschließend zu einem schönen Grün umschlug, lief sie sofort los. Wütend über sich selbst und ihren Wecker, sah sie auf die Uhr und kurz wallte Erleichterung in ihr auf. Sie war noch nicht zu spät.

Die Absätze ihrer Schuhe klackten laut auf dem Boden und nach weiteren zehn

Minuten schnellen Gehens – sie würde diese Schuhe wahrscheinlich nie wieder anziehen – musste sie sich durch Scharen von Schülern zwängen, die alle dasselbe Ziel hatten wie sie. Die Schule.

Endlich konnte sie in der Ferne das Schultor ausmachen und ein Lächeln erschien auf

ihrem überhitzten Gesicht. Die Angst zu spät zu kommen fiel dabei von ihr ab als sie das Schultor endlich passiert hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment erlaubte sie sich stehen zu bleiben und tief Luft zu holen. Aber auch nur für einen wirklich kurzen Moment, sie konnte sich ja immerhin nicht erlauben zu spät zu kommen. Dann ging sie schnell weiter, schob Schüler aus dem Weg – die ein bisschen meckerten - und betrat endlich das Schulgebäude.

Sie kannte das Gebäude in- und auswendig, immerhin war sie selbst Schülerin dieser

Schule gewesen, denn die neue Lehrerin hatte ihr ganzes Leben in Konoha verbracht. Außerdem hatte sie hier auch ihr Bewerbungsgespräch gehabt und der Direktor kannte sie noch als sie das letzte Schuljahr absolvierte und er gerade neu als Lehrer an die Schule gekommen war. Auch hatte sie erfahren, dass seine Tochter mittlerweile selbst Schülerin dieser Einrichtung war.

In ihren Gedanken versunken lief sie durch die Flure - nun sie musste auch nicht

wirklich aufpassen, immerhin wusste sie genau wo sich das Lehrerzimmer, Direktorat und Sekretariat befanden. Als sie vor der Tür zu diesen Räumlichkeiten stand, erholtesie sich von ihrem kurzen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit und klopfte sachte an der Tür, um dann die Zimmer zu betreten.

Die erste Person die sie sah war der Direktor selbst und als er bemerkte, dass sie den

Raum betrat, warf er ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu.

„Ah, guten Morgen Ayame-kun.", ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn anscheinend war sie tatsächlich alles andere als zu spät gewesen. Vielleicht ging ihre Uhr falsch? In

Gedanken machte sie sich eine Notiz.

Die junge Lehrerin schloss die Tür hinter sich und schenkte ihm ihr – hoffentlich –

bestes Lächeln. Sie musste bestimmt schrecklich aussehen mit dem verschwitzten Gesicht und den Haaren die an ihren Wangen hingen: „Guten Morgen, Inoichi-san." Er hatte ihr bei der Bewerbung gesagt, sie müsste ihn nicht mit Nachnamen ansprechen, was sie mit geröteten Wangen, angenommen hatte. Letztlich wandte sie sich an die anderen anwesenden Lehrer: „Guten Morgen."

Ayame kannte noch nicht alle Lehrer, da nicht alle anwesend gewesen waren, als sie

ihr Bewerbungsgespräch hatte. Die Lehrerin für Geschichte und Politik, Kurenai Yuhi, kannte sie bereits, worüber die erst 24 Jahre alte Lehrerin sehr dankbar war. Kurenai war eine sehr nette Frau und hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Neben ihr bemerkte sie die Schulärztin, eine ältere Frau, die sich ständig über ihren Rücken beklagte. Ayame hatte etwas Angst, dass die knorrige Frau jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen könnte, doch es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Chiyo, deren Nachname anscheinend in Vergessenheit geraten war, taffer war, als es schien. Die Schulärztin lächelte ihr freundlich zu und viele kleine Lachfältchen überzogen dabei ihr Gesicht.

Sonst befanden sich noch zwei männliche Lehrer im Raum und diese wurden ihr natürlich sofort von der dunkelhaarigen Kurenai vorgestellt. Die Geschichtslehrerin zog sie am Arm nach vorne. „Nicht so schüchtern, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", flüsterte sie ihr freundlich zu und stellte sie direkt vor die zwei Männer.

„Darf ich vorstellen",, erklärte Kurenai feierlich, „Ichiraku Ayame. Die neue Lehrerin

für Literatur, Englisch und Philosophie."

Der eindeutig jüngere der Lehrer hatte dunklere Haut und eine Narbe zog sich über

die Nase. Lächelnd und leicht verlegen stellt er sich vor: „Mein Name ist Umino Iruka. Iich

unterrichte Mathematik und Physik."

Schließlich und zuletzt stellte sich der letzte der Anwesenden vor: „Ich bin der

Sportlehrer und Coach. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Missy."

Sein Grinsen hatte etwas Ansteckendes und sie erwiderte all die lächelnden Gesichter

mit einem ihrer eigenen Lächeln.

„Es gibt zwar noch einige andere Lehrer, aber ich nehme mal an sie sind schon in den

Unterricht gegangen.", meldete sich der Direktor zu Wort, „Ayame-san du wirst sie bestimmt noch kennen lernen. Aber ich bringe dich erst einmal zu deinem Klassenraum. Und ihr solltet euch auch langsam fertig machen. In zwei Minuten beginnt der Unterricht ja offiziell." Letzteres hat er nicht nur an sie gerichtet, sondern auch an die anderen Lehrer, von denen noch der ein oder andere einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu der verlockenden Kaffeemaschine warfen.

Inoichi wandte sich wieder an sie: „Ich werde dich noch zu deiner Klasse begleiten.

Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kann du dich gern an mich oder an einen deiner Kollegen

wenden."

Nur kurze Zeit später stand sie vor ungefähr 20 Augenpaaren, die sie neugierig

ansahen und das Getuschel war kaum zu überhören. Der Direktor hatte sie als die neue Lehrerin für Englisch und Literatur vorgestellt und zusätzlich für ein Freifach, indem es um Philosophie ging. Sie war verdammt nervös und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herzschlag würde ihre Brust gleich aufreißen, so schnell schlug es. Sie umklammerte den Pult mit feuchten Händen und hoffte außerdem, dass die Schüler sie halbwegs als Lehrerin akzeptieren würden.

Fast jeder Sitzplatz war besetzt, dies bemerkte sie als sie ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal

durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

„Also, wie schon ge-gesagt…", sie räusperte sich und errötete auch noch leicht, „Ich bin eure neue Lehrerin. Zuerst werde ich eure Anwesenheit überprüfen."

„Sensei!", ertönte eine laute Stimme. Ayame sah von der Liste hoch und erblickte

einen Jungen mit braunem Haar und braunen Augen. Und… waren das Tattoos auf

den Wangen?!

„Ja?", fragte sie und musste auch nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten: „Haben Sie

schon einen Freund?"

Die junge Lehrerin errötete stark und die Klasse brach in lautes Getuschel und

Gelächter aus. Die Mädchen kicherten und schauten verträumt zu ihr hoch. Stellten ihr

intime Fragen, die sie noch nicht einmal beantworten konnte und sowieso konnte sie

bei dem Durcheinander ohnehin keine Frage richtig verstehen.

„I-ich habe keinen Freund und selbst wenn! Es geht euch gar nichts an!", rief Ayame

laut durch die Klasse, ihre Wangen immer noch die Farbe von reifen Tomaten.

„Mein Name ist Inuzuka Kiba, Sensei.", machte der Junge, der die Frage gestellt hatte,

mit einem frechen Grinsen, deutlich.

Eine andere Hand erhob sich. Es war wieder ein Junge. Seine Haare waren dunkel und

seine Augen so schwarz wie Kohle. Die Klasse verstummte und viele sahen ihn an. Er

war einer der einzigen Schüler gewesen, die nichts gesagt hatten und das Chaos

schweigend über sich ergehen hat lassen.

„Sensei.", verwundert über die Reaktion ihrer Klasse, fragte sie ihn was er denn jetzt

wolle.

„Ein Mitschüler – Naruto Uzumaki – kommt erst später. Er hatte einen wichtigen

Termin."

„U-und wie ist dein Name?"

„Sasuke Uchiha."

Sie nickte.

„V-verstehe. Dann werde ich das gleich mal eintragen…"

Sie sah wieder auf die Liste und suchte diese nach diesem Naruto ab. Als sie ihn

endlich fand, schrieb sie eine Notiz neben den gedruckten Namen.

Ihr fiel auf, dass wieder getuschelt wurde, nachdem dieser Sasuke zu Ende geredet

hatte, jedoch dieses Mal leiser als vorhin. Zwei Mädchen flüsterten etwas, schielten zu

ihm rüber und kicherten anschließend leise.

Ayame Ichiraku seufzte.

Dieser Uchiha war wohl der Alpha dieser pubertierenden Biester. Sie hoffte sie würde

den Tag lebend überstehen.

 **Konoha-Gymnasium, Montag, 13. Oktober 2014 um 08:51**

Naruto Uzumaki rieb sich die übermüdeten Augen und schleifte sich zur Schule. Er hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen und dann hatte er auch noch erfahren, dass er jetzt dazu gezwungen war eine Brille zu tragen. Was für ein Mist!

Aber die Brille und seine Sehschwäche waren das Mindeste seiner Sorgen. Er dachte immer noch über die Dinge nach, die er gestern Nacht herausgefunden hatte. Und das war auch noch viel zu wenig Information gewesen, als dass er sich ein richtiges Bild machen konnte. Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt damit zurPolizei zu gehen, aber diesen Einfall hatte er sofort wieder verworfen. Diese Datei war immerhin schon mehrere Jahre alt, wer weiß, ob diese ganzen Informationen und Dateien immer noch aktuell waren?

Aber sofern er darüber nachdachte, wäre doch schon längst etwas in den Nachrichten gekommen, oder etwa nicht? War es vielleicht so ein großes Geheimnis das nichts an die Medien kommen durfte?

„Argh!", er gab einen Laut der Frustration von sich und fuhr sich wild durch die Haare und blieb an einer stark befahrenen Kreuzung auf dem Gehsteig stehen und wuschelte sich ernüchtert durch die Haare.

Diese ganze Geschichte machte ihm nur Kopfschmerzen und Migräne. Oder vielleicht

war es doch der Schlafmangel?

Dann holte er tief Luft und zwang sich dazu, sich zu beruhigen. Verdrießt ging er weiter Richtung Schule und überquerte den Zebrastreifen.

Als er endlich das Schultor passierte, war er immer noch in Gedanken und den

Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob er es seinem perversen Großvater erzählen sollte! Das war wirklich zum Haare raufen.

Auf jeden Fall war ihm aber klar, dass er das niemals für sich behalten konnte. Er

wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte. Er war zwar gut darin Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten – sonst hätte er ja nicht als Hacker arbeiten könne – aber so etwas für geheim zu halten… diese Informationen waren größer als sein Hackerdasein. An wen konnte er sich nur wenden? An Sasukes Vater? Nein, was wäre wenn man herausfände, dass er Kitsune sei?

Und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

War sein bester Freund nicht schon immer gut darin gewesen Ratschläge zu erteilen?

Auch wenn diese Ratschläge mit Beleidigungen verziert waren, doch über die konnte der blonde Jugendliche hinwegsehen. Nicht immer, aber zumindest manchmal. Er betrat dann das Gebäude und schritt durch die Gänge in ein oberes Stockwerk um zu seinem Klassenraum zu kommen. Es war noch keine Pause und es war still in der Schule. Etwas was für Naruto ungewöhnlich erschien. Er war fast nie allein unterwegs und war viel zu oft mit irgendetwas beschäftigt, als dass er die Gegend genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Zum Beispiel war er oft damit beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken wo er sich als nächstes einhacken würde, oder wie er Sasuke am besten zur Weißglut bringen könnte. Oder wo es das beste Ramen der Stadt gab. Vor kurzem hatte er von einem seiner Freunde den Tipp bekommen in ein kleines Ramenhaus zu gehen, das ziemlich versteckt lag. Aber sein Kumpel Choji hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass es dort das beste Ramen der Stadt gab. Naruto musste sich über diese Aussage unbedingt ein eigenes Bild machen. Vielleicht würde er heute hingehen können?

Und ehe er es sich versah öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Klasse. Es wurde still im Raum

und Naruto sah auf. Wo war denn sein Lehrer?

Da stand eine fremde junge Frau vor den Schülern die ihn anstarrte. Er starrte zurück.

„… wer bist denn du?", fragte er in seiner Unwissenheit etwas zu direkt.

Die Frau blinzelte, dann streckte sie den Rücken durch und antwortete in einer strengen Tonlage: „Ich bin Ichiraku Ayame, die neue Lehrerin für Literatur und Englisch. Und du, junger Mann?"

Der… die… neue Lehrerin?

Es ratterte in seinem Schädel, als es endlich ‚Klick' machte.

„Eeeehhh?!", der blonde Jugendliche deutete mit dem Finger geschockt auf sie, „Seit

wann haben wir einen neuen Lehrer! Und du bist doch viel zu jung um Lehrer zu sein! Solltest du nicht Falten oder sowas haben?!"

Jetzt hatte er es geschafft. Die neue Lehrerin war wütend. Und er hatte ihr immernoch nicht seinen Namen genannt.

Bedrohlich blitzen ihre Augen und ihre Hände waren an ihre Hüften gestemmt: „Und

wieso zum Teufel bist du zu spät, wenn du Schüler dieser Klasse bist?!"

„W-w… oh ja! I-ich bin Uzumaki Naruto!", stellte sich der Chaot viel zu laut vor und

einige in der Klasse kicherten bereits und tuschelten über sein Verhalten. Er war nicht

gerade beliebt in der Schule, selbst ein Blinder würde dies erkennen können.

Sasuke Uchiha seufzte hingegen über seinen besten Freund, der manchmal dümmer

tat als er wirklich war.

Ayame nahm schnell die Anwesenheitsliste in die Hand und suchte nach dem Namen

diese Uzumaki-Jungen. Dann entdeckte sie ihn. Und sie musste erkennen, dass er noch bei einem wichtigen Termin gewesen war.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu dem Störenfried: „Also, wieso bist du zu spät?"

„Oh ja….", wild und hektisch kramte er in seinem schwarzen Rucksack und holte schließlich einen gefalteten A4-Zettel hervor, „Hier ist die Bestätigung vom Arzt." Naruto trat zu der Lehrerin und reichte ihr den Zettel. Ayame nahm den Zettel und faltete ihn auf und las ihn sich durch.

Sie seufzte schließlich, als sie erkannte, dass es in der Tat, eine Entschuldigung des

Arztes war: „Du kannst dich setzten. Und keinen Mucks mehr!" Sie gab sich wirklich Mühe eine gute Lehrerin zu sein. Sie hoffte, dass es auch klappte…

Naruto hingegen versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu seinem Platz zu kommen, da

Ayame mit einem Zitat aus einem Edgar Allen Poe Gedicht weiter machte. Leider war das Unauffällig sein, leichter gesagt als getan, denn jemand stellte ihm ein Bein und er fiel drüber. Das Poltern schreckte einige er Schüler auf und einige lachten und amüsierten sich köstlich über die Missgeschicke des Chaoten.

Sasuke stand von seinem Platz und half seinem besten Freund auf die Beine, dabei

warf er seinen Mitschülern böse Blicke zu. Und wenn ein Uchiha einen bösen Blick

warf, dann war es so, als ob man sich wünschen würde in einen Pool voller Krabben zu

springen, als mit diesem Blick angesehen zu werden. Beschämt blickten die Meisten weg und das Gekichere hatte aufgehört. „Alles klar?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden schließlich. Sasuke hasste es wie sein bester Freund behandelt wurde. Klar, einige waren nett zu ihm, doch es gab immer noch viele, die versuchten die eigenen Unsicherheiten zu überwinden, in dem sie diese auf den Blonden projizierten und ihn somit quälten. Außerdem hatte der Uchiha-Sproß gemerkt, dass sein Freund anscheinend übermüdet war. Naruto seufzte nur und antwortete leise: „… später."

Sasuke nickte und die beiden setzten sich endlich auf ihre Plätze damit der Unterricht

weitergehen konnte. Naruto saß hinter Sasuke in der 4ten Reihe, ebenfalls am Fenster. Ayame allerdings hatte sich diese ganze Szene angesehen und hatte die Augen verengt. Sie hatte das nicht gemocht. Ganz und gar nicht gemocht. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen würde, würde sie die Klasse und deren Verhalten noch ein wenig länger beobachten um sich ein besseres Bild von den Schülern zu machen. Also wandte sie sich wieder Edgar Allan Poe und seinen Gedichten zu.

Naruto spürte den Blick seiner Sitznachbarin auf sich und blickte sie an, nachdem er

Block und Stifte zum Mitschreiben hervorgeholt hatte. Neugierig blickte er sie an. Sie errötete und ihre schwarzen Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang in ihr ebenes Gesicht, als sie es etwas nach vorne neigte und leise, so leise fragte, dass Naruto es fast nicht verstanden hatte: „A-a-alles in Ordnung, U-Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto lächelte sie freundlich und breit an, ebenfalls leise, damit die Lehrerin sie nicht hörte: „Klar, alles in Ordnung."

Er wusste was sie meinte, doch wie immer spielte er es herunter. Hinata war wirklich

nett und eine der wenigen die seine Nähe anscheinend tatsächlich genossen. Was ihn

wirklich verwirrte, da sie noch nie viel miteinander geredet hatten.

Als er Sasuke darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte dieser nur mysteriös gelächelt und ihn einen Idioten genannt, was dann zu gegenseitigen Beleidigungen und anschließend zu

einer Rangelei geführt hatte. Gute Zeiten.

Hinata war bei seinem Lächeln noch röter geworden und nickte, fügte aber noch

ein leises: „W-Wenn du r-reden mö-möchtest…" Anscheinend war sie zu schüchtern

um den Satz zu Ende zu sagen und beschämt wollte sie sich abwenden.

Naruto bemerkte, dass sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkaute, und ihm viel auf, dass die junge Frau das wohl öfter tat, immer wenn sie nervös war. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wunderte sich, dass ihm das sogar aufgefallen war, doch diesen Teil scheuchte er schnell in die dunklen Ecken seines Bewusstseins. Der blonde Junge packte kurz ihr Handgelenk, natürlich ganz sanft. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und er schenkte ihr sein strahlendes Lächeln, was dann doch mehr einem Grinsen glich: „Danke Hinata."

Sie nickte ein letztes Mal, rot wie eine reife Erdbeere und er ließ von ihrer Hand ab,

beide nun wieder in ihren eigenen kleinen Welten. Naruto wandte seinen Blick nun an die neue Lehrerin und vorhin war es verdammt unangenehm gewesen. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass seine alte Klassenlehrerin schwanger war und nun in Karenz gegangen war um das Kind zu gebären. Ihr Weggehen hatte natürlich dazu geführt, dass ein neuer Lehrer eingestellt wurde. Und das hatte der Chaot wirklich total vergessen.

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und das Konzentrieren auf den Unterricht fiel ihm

verdammt schwer. Doch leider wurden seine Augen immer schwerer und noch nicht

einmal die Geheimnisse seines Vaters hielten ihn wach. Seine Augen fielen zu und so

verpasste er den ganzen Lehrstoff des Unterrichts.

„Naruto. Naruto!", der blonde Junge murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Er hatte so gut geschlafen, und jetzt wollte ihn irgendein Monster ihm des Schlafes entreißen! Das konnte er doch nicht zulassen! Also drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite, wo keine nervige Stimme, seine Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Plötzlich verspürte er einen Schmerz auf seinem Kopf und mit einem Mal war er

hellwach. „Was denn?!", spie er seinen Angreifer an.

Der Angreifer war Sasuke gewesen.

„Musstest du mich wecken?!", Sasuke seufzte nur und ging nicht auf die Wut seines

Freundes ein, „Es ist Mittagspause. Du hast sogar die anderen Lehrer und die kurzen Pausen verschlafen. Es ist ein Wunder dass die anderen Lehrer dich nicht geweckt haben…" Naruto schnaubte und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Hinterkopf. Schließlich stand der Blonde auf und streckte sich, wobei sich ein herzhaftes Gähnen auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Also dann, gehe-„ „Sasuke-kuuuuun!", Naruto und Sasuke zuckten bei der Stimme

zusammen, die höher klang als sie in Wirklichkeit war.

Bei der Besitzerin dieser Stimme handelte es sich um Sakura Haruno, ein Mädchen in

das Naruto verknallt war als er 12 gewesen war. Mittlerweile war seine kleine Verliebtheit gewichen und er wusste mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, was er von der etwas zu aggressiven Schönheit halten sollte.

Sie umschlang Sasukes Nacken von hinten und man merkte ihm an, dass er sichtlich

genervt war. Um genauer zu sein, Naruto sah es ihm an, die anderen kannten den stoischen Jugendlichen nicht gut genug. Sakura ging in eine andere Klasse und sie war ausnahmslos verliebt in den schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen. Sowie fast alle anderen weiblichen Wesen dieser Schule.

„Haruno-san, bitte lass von mir ab.", Saskues Stimme hatte kühl geklungen und

den Effekt nicht verfehlt. Sakura ließ zum Glück von ihm behielt ihr Lächeln jedoch bei. „Ich hab dir Kekse gebacken, ich hoffe die magst du?", sie streckte ihm eine kleine gelbe Schachtel entgegen, die mit einer Schleife dekoriert war.

„… Nein, danke.", Sasuke wandte sich an seinen besten Freund, „Lass uns gehen

Naruto."

Naruto nickte und somit ließen sie Sakura einfach stehen. Der Blonde hatte sogar

Mitleid mit ihr, aber sie verstand nicht wie der Uchiha-Sproß dachte. Diese Verliebtheit, die sie im Moment für die wahre Liebe hielt war nichts weiter als eine Illusion und es lag nur seinem Aussehen, dass die Mädchen die rosarote Brille aufsetzten. Keine von diesen pubertierenden Mädchen kannte ihn, keine.

Sakura sah den beiden nach und ihr Lächeln schwand. Sie ballte eine Hand zu Fäusten.

Immer wenn sie den Schulsprecher ansah schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Halse und sie

wollte doch nur von ihm bemerkt werden. War das zu viel verlangt? „S-sakura-chan…?", eine leise Stimme ertönte und erschreckt drehte sich die Rosahaarige zu der Stillen Hyuuga-Erbin.

„A-alles in Ordnung Hinata-chan.", sie lächelte wieder und ein Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit wurde auf ihrem Gesicht sichtbar, „Ich werde bestimmt nicht aufgeben!"

Hinata konnte ihre Freundin nur voller Sorge betrachten und hoffte, dass sich Sakura

da nicht in etwas verrannte.

Sakura strahlte Hinata wieder an: „Komm, lass uns die Mittagspause im Hof genießen!" Euphorisch zog sie ihre Freundin mit sich, aus dem Klassenzimmer, die Proteste der Hyuuga ignorierend.

Die besten Freunde saßen auf dem Dach. Normale weise war es verboten dieses zu

betreten, denn nachdem ein Schüler hier Selbstmord beging, hatten die Lehrer Angst so etwas würde sich wiederholen – was sowieso nutzlos war, da man genauso gut aus dem Fenster springen konnte. Doch da Sasuke Schulsprecher war und das Vertrauen der Lehrer genoss besaß er an der Schule eine Art Sonderstatus.

Naruto lag auf dem Boden, Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und er betrachtete nachdenklich die Wolken die über den Himmel zogen. Sasuke aß in Ruhe sein Bento und wartete. Wenn Naruto reden wollte, würde er von sich aus anfangen, der Uchiha würde ihn auf keinen Fall zu etwas zwingen.

Und endlich brach der Blonde das Schweigen: „… ich hab gestern von Ji-chan ein altes

Notebook geschenkt bekommen. Sollte ein nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk sein."

Sasuke schwieg weiterhin und nahm ein weiteres Bisschen seines Reisbällchens.

Naruto fuhr fort: „Es hat meinem Vater gehört." Bei diesem Satz stockte der Schwarzhaarige und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Seine Augen sahen zu dem Blonden, der immer noch auf dem Rücken lag, die Arme von sich gestreckt.

„Und… und ich hab da was entdeckt. Ich weiß nicht was ich mit diesem Wissen

anfangen soll.", Naruto klang wirklich verzweifelt und das erklärte auch die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen. Ein hartes Lachen erklang von dem hellhaarigen Jugendlichen und er legte seinen linken Unterarm über das Gesicht, die Augen verdeckt: „Wenn du wüsstest was ich entdeckt habe… i-ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob ich dir das erzählen sollte…"

„Tue einfach das, was du für Richtig hältst. Ich weiß zwar nicht worum es geht, doch

das ist das Einzige was du in dieser Situation tun kannst. Sofern ich es einschätzen kann.", der Uchiha hatte voller Ruhe gesprochen und hoffte, dass er seinem Freund mit diesen Worten halbwegs helfen konnte.

Naruto knirschte mit den Zähnen und Sasuke beging wieder damit, sein Bento zu

essen. Es verging wieder eine kleine Weile, ehe der Blonde sich rührte und den Mund

aufschlug: „Ich… ich glaube es gibt eine terroristische Gruppierung, von der noch

nicht einmal die Polizei weiß und die Einzigen die davon wissen sind, sofern ich

herausfinden konnte, irgendeine Spezialeinheit voller Agenten die sich ANBU

nennen."

Der Uzumaki setzte seinen Oberkörper auf und drehte sich um, sodass er seinen besten Freund mit seinem, nun entschlossenen Blick, fixieren konnte: „Ich weiß nicht ob es aktuell ist, aber ich möchte nicht dass mein Vater seine Arbeit umsonst getan hat."

Sasuke nickte und verstand. Naruto wusste, dass er seinem besten Freund sein Leben

anvertrauen konnte. Sie waren vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, aber zwischen herrschte ein Band der Brüderlichkeit, dass niemals durchgeschnitten werden könnte.

Und dieses Nicken und dieser Blick des Schwarzhaarigen, den Naruto deuten konnte

wie ein offenes Buch, war alles, was der Chaot brauchte um zu wissen, dass er seinem besten Freund nun alles erzählen konnte, die er letzte Nacht herausgefunden hatte.

Und während Naruto erzählte, weiteten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.


End file.
